


the apartment chase

by paperlesscrown



Series: intimacies: a sprousehart drabble collection [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Sexy times implied, Sprousehart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperlesscrown/pseuds/paperlesscrown
Summary: Pranks abound in the apartment. A chase ensues.





	the apartment chase

**Author's Note:**

> While this fic is based on real-life individuals, it is purely speculative and fictional, and was not intended to upset or offend.

Screams from the bathroom.

“GET OUT!”

The door slammed open and Cole ran out, his boisterous, boyish laugh echoing off the walls. He ran down the hallway and hid behind a corner, barely able to contain himself.

Lili followed behind, trailing water on the floor as she held her towel around her, her head still dripping with shampoo.

“Cole! You come out right now!” She huffed. 

Cole cracked up quietly. He had crept in to the bathroom and reached in behind her, turning on the shower and dousing her in cold water. She was  _livid._ He was infinitely amused.

“I was supposed to leave that purple shampoo in for TEN minutes, you dick,” she called out into the apartment. “You’re going down, Sprouse.”

He picked up a shoe off the floor and threw it out, drawing her attention. He didn’t mean to stay hidden. The aim was to get chased.

And, obviously, to get caught.

She ran after him full speed as he sprinted, still laughing, into their room.

Cole jumped onto their bed and she followed quickly behind, pinning him down. She was surprisingly strong - he remembered this about her. 

_But not as strong as me._

He locked his leg under hers and flipped her over, eliciting a squeal. They paused for a moment, their playful fight briefly suspended. She was still in her towel, but just barely, and he raised his eyebrow suggestively at her as he raised his hand up to the hem… just one tug, and…

She reached up and flicked him in the eye.

“OW!”

“That’s what you get!” She tightened her towel around herself and he groaned. 

“That was totally unfair. You have an advantage, Lils.” He looked up at her. “Jesus, you’re  _wet and_   _half-naked.”_

Lili rolled her eyes. “It’s called a shower, Cole.” She got up, leaving him on the bed.

“Well, can I take one after you?” he called after her. “A cold one, preferably.”

“Nope.” He heard her giggle as she walked down the hallway. “But you can come in and join me.”

His shirt was already half-off before she even finished the sentence. God, he loved that girl.

 


End file.
